Turn of the Tide - Continuation of There and Back Again - Book 3
by breaiden0413
Summary: Merry and Pippin have been taken. Frodo and Sam have left on their own. The Fellowship is broken. Hope remains, we will not leave Merry and Pippin to torment and death...the tide is turning, it has already begun. The chess board is set...the pieces are moving...we are ready.
1. Prologue

**Turn of the Tide**

 **A Continuation of:** _There and Back Again_

 **By:** breaiden0413

* * *

 **Prologue**

" _The lowest ebb, is the turn of the tide."_

 _-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** _I'm bacckkkk, with Braelyn's story! Woot, I know a have received a lot of requests for continuation, and to be honest this story has been kicking around in my head more, so I've been inspired to continue it. If you're new to this series, please read_ **How Little You Know** , _and_ **There and Back Again**. _These are the prequel to this story and it'll make much more sense reading these three in a series. So this story will follow J.R.R. Tolkien's_ **The Two Towers** , _so this will follow both the movie/book plot. Please read and review the chapters as they come out guys! It really inspires me that you guys give me feedback, it fuels the fire so-to-speak. I hope I can do this story justice just as much as I have the prequels._

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Breaiden0413_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

My feet ached, my clothes clung to my body like a second skin, and I'm quite certain my aroma was less to be desired. Yet we stood there in the blazing sun, the day was unseasonably warm. Yet these ghastly creatures shown no sign of stopping or slowing. My body was tired and hungry, we had been traveling non-stop for three days, yet we pressed on. A hand resting on my aching shoulder, nearly causing my knees to buckle at the weight. Blue eyes like the storm bore into my own, their depths reflecting a question. I shook my head and gave a wary smile. To be honest I wasn't certain whom I was trying to convince I was ok, him or myself.

He probably looked the least grimy of us all, it made me a little jealous. His pale blonde hair wasn't perfect, but it was damn near. A few hairs here and there were out of place but it didn't detract from his ethereal beauty. His eyes were blue, dark and stormy like the sea after the storm. His clothes seemed the least germy of us all. There was dusty upon them, but no stains to be seen, and they didn't seem to cling to him.

Upon the ground beside me was a just as dirty and raggedy brown haired ranger. His hair was greasy and stringy. There was at least a four day shadow upon his face from the lack of shaving. It clothes were just and dirty and grimy as my own, yet it didn't seem to bother him nearly as much. Perhaps it was a female thing. He owned the dirt and dinge, he seemed very much like the ranger I knew when I first met him, not so much the heir to the bane of men.

"Their pace has quickened, they must have caught our scent! Hurry!"

With that statement he dashed off, groaning slightly I picked up the pace behind him. A heard a crash behind me but I dared not turn around, from the scent Gimli but have caught up to where we were. He was probably the most aromatic of the four of us, dwarves were not know for traveling long distances. He was dirty and grimy, and sweaty and smelly. He complained but he seemed to catch up with us relatively well. I was half debating on changing into an animal more suited for this travel, but I doubt Aragorn would allow me the time enough to change, in fear we may lose the trail. So we ran, long and hard.

I paused when I saw something glitter on the road by my foot. Aragorn turned and caught my stare that I had stopped. Bending over, my spine groaning in protest, I picked up a leaf, it was the same as the broach I wore around my own neck.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn whispered.

"They may yet be alive," Legolas murmured coming up behind the two of us.

I clutched the broach and put it in a pouch on my pack.

"Less than a day ahead of us, come." Aragorn stated he took off again and my own two feet trailed behind him.

"Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Leogolas called.

Gimli was wheezing not too far behind us.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

I chuckled at his attempt to pacify his slow going. We soon arrived at the brow of a hill looking over the plains, with my keen eyesight I was able to see the Uruk's in the distance, they moved like a dark cloud over the plains.

"Rohan. Home of the Horse-lords. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

Legolas traveled about a fifty feet in ahead of us, to get a better look.

"Legolas! What do your elf-eyes see?"

Legolas took a moment before answering.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard."

I growled lowly in my throat and Aragorn turns and looks at me warily.

"Saurmon…" I hissed.

Saurmon and I were not friends. We hadn't been since the moment I came to Middle Earth. He despised me. Said was unnatural, and that I should be left in the middle of nowhere and left to my own devices. Luckily Gandalf thought that cruel, he brought me to Rivendale and the rest is history. I knew he was no longer good when I returned to Rivendale, Gandalf was betrayed…tortured and now… _dead_. I held no love for the White Wizard. I had a feeling the feelings between us were mutual.

 _So we run._

* * *

This made day four, no rest, no sleep, no food. It was beginning to take a toll on my body. Humans need sleep and sustenance to survive. Lembras bread only worked for so long. I prayed we were well on the way of overtaking these damn Uruk-hai. Their smell alone was burned so deep into my scent glands it would take months to get the smell completely out. Suddenly I pause, beneath my feet I feel the ground shaking slightly. Aragorn pauses looking at me confused before we heard the sound of neighing and thundering hooves. He beckons us to follow him as we took cover behind some rocks on the plains. Not a minute later a large group of well-armed horsemen thunder past us over the bow of the hill.

They were seriously well armed to the teeth. Even their horses wore a form of armor. These must be the horsemen I had heard so much about. Personally I had never been to Rohan, it was too close to Isengard, too dangerous to be so near Sarumon. From my view point I could see the horses were well taken care of, more so than their carriers. They were dirty and I could faintly smell death on them. Aragorn suddenly pops out from behind the rock, internally I curse him. They could be unfriendly, and I would rather not be made hostage today.

"Riders of Rohan….what news from the Mark?" He called out.

The leader raised his spear and the horsemen circle around in a gallop and began to circle us spears ready to skewer us at a moment's notice. Almost without realizing it I noticed my trio of men hand more or less placed me in the middle behind themselves, their backs were to me to protect their own backs but to also make sure I was covered around them. I had to hold my smile back, these men were so protective of me, and while I valued it…I was not some weak maiden. The leader rides through the men and stops in front of us.

"What business does an Elf, a man, a woman, and a Dwarf in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" He demanded.

He looked at all of us, but his eyes lingered on me longest of all. I saw no ill will, curiosity and worry etched in his eyes. He was tired, he held heavy burdens on his shoulders. He had seen much and he didn't look much older than myself.

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli stated, planting his feet apart.

Aragorn looked at Gimli warily, we all knew Gimli could be a bit…testy when it came to authority. Something he had inherited from his father.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf…if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

The animals in me bristled at the threat.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas stated, drawing an arrow and aiming for the leader's head.

The spears closed further in on our group. Gently I lowered Legolas's arm, giving him a pointed look.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas and Braelyn of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan of Théoden, your king." Aragorn stated trying to diffuse the tension.

I vaguely remembered Théoden, I knew Aragorn had more dealings in this part of the world than I did. I rarely traveled so far.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." The leader states slowly.

The leader takes off his helm, he had dirty blonde hair, golden and brown. He wore a goatee at his mouth and nose. His hair stuck in multiple places from the helmet, but I was right in response that he was tired. He looked more so now that he was relatively relaxed.

"No even his own kin," the leader continued.

He made a motion with his hand and the horsemen that traveled with him raised their spears. My animals relaxed slightly, but didn't waiver their attention.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king…and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say…as an old man hooded and cloaked. His spies slips past our nets everywhere."

I frowned, if Saruman gained a lead over the king that did speak ill news for the lands. Saruman was a strong wizard and would not relinquish his hold so easily. I wondered vaguely how long this had been going on.

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friend's captive." Aragorn stated.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

I froze.

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked urgently.

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes." Aragorn added.

The leader looked saddened and shook his head.

"We left non alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." The leader pointed to a smoking pile a ways back across the plains.

"Dead?" Gimli asked in disbelief.

I felt Legolas's shoulders sag, my hand still on his chest, lest he do something. The animals in me yowled in anguish and I was urged to join them, but bit my tongue to prevent it.

"I am sorry," the leader stated.

He whistled suddenly.

"Hasufel! Arod!"

Two horses came out of the pack, one was a brown and black, the other a white and grey speckled horse.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."

He put his helmet back on and mounted his own horse. I gently clicked my tongue and the two horses came to me. The white shoved his muzzle into my chest and the brown nibbled my armor at my shoulder.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands."

With a yell from their leader they turned northward and rode off in a thundering herd of clopping hooves. We gazed at them a few moments before turning our gazes to the smoking pile a few leagues away. With heavy hearts we saddled, I with Legolas and Gimli road with Aragorn. We rode to the smoking pile and if I had thought they smelt bad in life…the smelt worse in death. Luckily we hadn't eaten so there was nothing to throw up but it did not stop my body from wanting to wretch. Once we were close enough we dismounted and began looking for any signs for the halflings. In my heart of hearts, something didn't feel right here. I heard a slight cry of despair and I turned and saw Gimli pull out a charred belt.

"It's one of their wee belts…" he said brokenly.

Legolas bowed his head and says something in elven. I don't really pay attention, there were marks on the ground that confused me. I hear Aragorn kick a helmet belonging to one of the vile creatures and cry out angrily.

"We failed them," Gimli mumbled.

Looking at the marks I followed them to where Aragorn crouched on the ground.

"Aragorn…" I whispered.

He looked at the marks with me, his brow furrowing.

"A Hobbit lay here, and the other.."

He traced their tacks as did I.

"They crawled…they were bound," I whispered following the tracks.

I felt Aragorn behind me as I read the floor like a book. We came across several pieces of rough rope, blood on the strands indicated they had cut into their skin.

"The bonds were cut, they ran over here," He gestured to the ground, I was aware now that Legolas and Gimli were now following us.

"They were followed," I indicated the footprints behind them.

We followed the tracks to the edge of Fanghorn Forest.

"The tracks lead away from the forest…"Aragorn began.

"And into Fanghorn Forest," I said softly.

We all looked at the dark looming forest.

"Fanghorn…what madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked.

I bit my lip, I spent time in Mirkwood, a forest diseased with black magic and sickness, yet I never felt afraid. The aura that was coming off Fanghorn, it made the hairs on the back of my neck and arms stand.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The horses dare not go into the forest, they remained on the outskirts, and no doubt they would come when they were called. To be honest I didn't blame them, the forest was spooky looking. There was an aura on this wood, something was here, dark and angry it felt.

"I do not like the look of this Fanghorn. I wish the chase had led anywhere else!" Gimli said bitterly.

Legolas stood under the eaves of the forest, he stooped forwards as if he was listening to a conversation. I watched him curious.

"I do not think the wood feels evil, no matter what the tales may say of it." Legolas said softly.

He was quiet for a moment, peering into the woods with wide eyes, no doubt doing a sweep of the area.

"No, it is not evil; or whatever evil there is, it is far from us. I catch only the faintest echoes of dark places where the hearts of the trees are black. There is no malice near us; but there is watchfulness, and anger."

Part of me was relieved that there was no evil near us, yet we were being watched, and they were none too happy with visitors in their midst. Not that I blamed them, if I had a neighbor like Isengard I wouldn't be too happy either.

"Well, it has no cause to be angry with me, I have done it no harm." Gimli stated looking up at the trees.

I peered around in the darkness, I feel something, the leaves that crunched beneath my boot the very air…

"The wood has suffered harm. There is something happening here…or going to happen. Do you feel it? It takes my breath," I murmured.

I rubbed my arms up and down trying to lose the tingling sensation on my arms. I was not cold, yet I could not find warmth. Legolas placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I feel the air is stuffy," Gimli stated. "The wood is lighter than Mirkwood, but it is musty and shabby."

I had to agree with him, Fanghorn was not as dense and thick as Mirkwood in terms of the trees, yet there was a heaviness in the air that took on its own personality than Mirkwood.

"It is old, very old." Legolas said softly looking around. "So old that I almost feel young again, as I have not felt since I journeyed with you children. It is old and full of memory. I could have been happy here, if I had come in days of peace."

He nearly sound reminiscent, I was interesting to see. I hadn't seen him so engrossed somewhere aside from patrols back in Mirkwood. I wanted to stick my tongue out at him for the 'children' comment, yet I knew it was to be accurate. He was far older than any of us here, we _must_ be children in his eyes. Although we all aged slower than humans…the thought made me frown.

"I dare say you could," Gimli snorted after a moment. "You are a wood-elf. Yet you comfort me. Where you go, I will go. But keep your bow ready to hand and I will keep my axe loose at my belt. Not for use on trees," he added hastily.

We continued forward, I had to smile softly to myself at Gimli's comment, if his father could see him now. We continued though the forest and I helped Aragorn track where he could not, although I had no elf-eyes, I had far keener senses than any of them. As we walked we heard deep groaning.

"The trees are speaking with to each other," Legolas said softly.

"Gimli! Lower your axe!" Aragorn called to the dwarf.

Unknowingly had raised his axe to the sound of the groaning. He quickly lowered it.

"They have feelings, my friend. The elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to talk."

I heard Gimli snort.

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

I took a deep breath and walked past Aragorn.

"Aragorn, _nad no ennas_ ," (Something's out there) I said quietly.

Legolas spun around to face me and Aragorn approached me.

" _Man cenich?"_ (What do you see?) He asks.

I gestured to the road ahead of us.

"The White Wizard approaches," I said simply.

Aragorn swallows thickly.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us."

Aragorn grips his sword, Gimli tightens his hands on his axe and Legolas loads an arrow in his bow. I have my throwing knives within reach.

"We must be quick," Aragorn whispers.

Unspoken we all spin around, Gimli throws his axe with deadly accuracy to be deflected by a blinding white light. I instantly look away, but I was already having spotty vision, I heard the hiss of Legolas's arrow being loose but also a hiss of it disintegrating. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aragorn's sword turn red hot and he drops it to the forest floor. I heard ringing in my ears that caused me to collapse to the ground in pain. The light was still quite bright that no form could be seen and the pain in my ears was causing me to cry, Legolas crouches beside me trying to remove my hands but I refused.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," the voice says.

It sounds like Saruman but the voice is off, I couldn't place it.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

The ringing lessened but was still quite painful.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn cried out.

The light reduced and the ringing stopped. My eyes must have been the size of dinner plates at the sight before me. We all gazed at him dumfounded. His hair was white as snow in the sunshine; and gleaming white was his robe; the eyes under his deep dark brow were bright, piercing as the rays of the sun. I think we were all dumbfounded, wonder, joy, fear…there were no words to say, even the animals inside me were still as night.

"It cannot be…"Aragorn whispered.

Gandalf stepped down to us a gentle smile on his face.

"Gandalf, yes that was my name. Gandalf the Grey…"

He pulled a grey cloak, grey like a cloud and wrapped it around his body hiding the white cloak.

"No blame to any of you, and no harm done to me. Indeed my friends, none of you have any weapon that could hurt me. Be merry! We meet again. At the turn of the tide. The great storm is coming, but the tide is turning."

His old voice returned and my heart didn't dare believe it. What sorcery was this? He came down and touched my head and I felt the same spark, Gandalf's old spark. I lunged forward and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged me close.

"Gandalf! But you are all in white!" I cried.

He pulled me away at arm's length and nodded.

"I am white now. I am indeed Saurman, one might say, Saurman as he _should_ have been."

I let that sink in, Gandalf had raised a rank the wizarding order. He was probably one of the strongest wizards in Middle Earth.

"But come now, tell me of yourselves. I have passed through fire and deep water, since we parted. I have forgotten much that I thought I knew, and learned again so much I thought I forgotten. Tell me of yourselves!"

Aragorn looked at him warily.

"What do you wish to know? All that has happened since we parted on the bridge would be a long tale."

Gandalf nodded.

"Do you know of Frodo?" Gimli asked.

"I cannot say, he was saved from grave peril, but many lie before him still. He resolved to go alone to Mordor, and he set out: that is all I can say."

"Not alone," Legolas responded.

"We think that Sam has gone with him." I added.

Gandalf smiled and there was a gleam on his face.

"Did he? Did he indeed? It is news to me, yet it does not surprise me. Good! Very Good! You lighten my heart! You must tell me more, come sit with me and tell me the tale."

This Gandalf seemed to be a bit more talkative than the other. We sat at the ground in a circle and Aragorn spun the tale. For a long time Gandalf said nothing, he asked no questions, he sat similar to a statue. His hands were spread upon his knees and his eyes were closed. At last when Aragorn spoke of the death of Boromir and his last journey, the old wizard sighed.

"Poor Boromir! I could not see what happened to him. It was a sore trial for such a man: a warrior, and a lord of men. Galadriel had told me that he was in peril. But he escaped in the end. I am glad. It was not in vain that the young hobbits came with us, if only for Boromir's sake. But that is not the only par they have to play. They were brought to Fanghorn, and their coming was like the falling of small stones that start an avalanche in the mountains."

Aragorn shook his head.

"In one thing you have not change, dear friends. You still speak in riddles."

I grinned at this and even Gandalf laughed lightly, the sound was warm and kindly as a gleam of sunshine warming me.

"Then is not Saruman a traitor?" Gimli asked.

Gandalf nodded.

"Yes. He has grown very strong. He threatens the Men of Rohan and draws off their help from Minas Tirith. If Minas Tirith falls, it will go ill with Saruman."

Something was bothering me, something that I had felt in our travels.

"What ails you Braelyn, you are quiet." Gandalf asked.

"I feel a coldness among the wind. Something ill and fell," I said quietly.

Realization reached his eyes.

"You feel the Nazgul, one of the nine, they now ride on winged steeds. They have not been allowed to cross the river and Saruman is not aware of their new forms."

I shivered and a pass of silence was over all of us. For the Nazgul to have new forms, winged ones at that…I shivered at the harm they can do.

"But the Hobbits! We have come far to seek them, you seem to know where they are, where are they now?" Legolas asked.

"With Treebeard and the Ents," Gandalf said calmly.

I blinked in surprise.

"The Guardian of the Forest?" I asked curiously.

Gandalf nodded.

"The Ents? Are there still Ents in the world? I thought they were memories of ancient days," Aragorn stated.

"Nay, every elf in Wilderland has sung songs of the old Onodrim and their long sorrow. Yet even to us they are only a memory. Who is Treebeard?" Legolas asked.

Gandalf looked at me.

"Treebeard _is_ Fanghorn. He's the guardian of the forest; he is the eldest of the Ents. And possibly the oldest living thing that still walks on Middle Earth." I said whispered.

I saw Gimli's jaw drop in surprise.

"You speak of him as a friend. I thought Fanghorn was dangerous,"

"Dangerous!" Gandalf cried. "And so I am, very dangerous: more dangerous than anything you will ever meet unless you are brought alive before the seat of the Dark Lord. Aragorn is danger, and Legolas is dangerous. Braelyn is certainly dangerous and you Gimli son of Gloin are dangerous yourself in your own fashion. Certainly the forest of perilous, not least to those who are too ready with their axes. Fanghorn himself is perilous too, but he is wise and kindly. But now his long and slow wrath is brimming over, and the forest is filled with it."

Of that I didn't doubt. So the anger and ill-will we feel is Treebeard.

"The coming of the Hobbits and the tidings they have brought have spilled it over: it will soon be running like a flood; but the tide is turned on Saruman and the axes of Isengard. A thing is about to happen which has not happened since the Elder Days: the Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."

Legolas looked at Gandalf with wide eyes, as I'm sure all of us where. He looked very young here, like a child. It was a curious sight.

"What will they do?" He asked.

Gandalf's brow furrowed.

"I do not know. I do not think they know themselves. I wonder." He mused.

"You fell," Aragorn stated.

A dark look passed over Gandalf's face.

"Through fire…and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak…I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy…and smote his ruin upon the mountainside."

I winced, that was no easy feat for anyone. A Balrog was a terribly strong demon of the netherworld, for Gandalf to have taken him down, it must have been quite the battle.

"Stars wheeled overhead…and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back…until my task is done." Gandalf mused.

We began to trek through the forest, close on Gandalf's heels.

"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf stated

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli exclaimed.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn said to Gandalf.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf responded.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here…in this horrid, dark, dank tree infested…?" Gimli began.

We heard the trees groaning again throughout the forest.

"I mean, charming…quite charming forest." Gimli added.

Gandalf shook his head and looked at Gimli.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fanghorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong." Gandalf responded.

"Strong! Oh that's good." Gimli said a little nervously.

Gandalf looked at the trees around us.

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

We continued towards the end of the forest.

"This new Gandalf is grumpier than the old one."

I laughed at his words. Once we were outside the forest edge. The horses were missing.

"They have gone, it will be a weary walk." Legolas said.

"I shall not walk. Time presses." Gandalf stated firmly.

Then lifting up his head he gave a long whistle. So clear and piercing was the note, in return we heard the whinny of the horse. We waiting a while, before long I could feel the tremor of the hoofbeats.

"There is more than one horse coming," I said softly.

"There are three," Legolas stated gazing over the plain. "I see Hasufel and Arod…and there is another. A very great horse, I have not seen his like before."

"Nor will you," Gandalf stated. "This is Shadowfax,"

I grinned broadly, I had not seen Shadowfax in ages.

"He is the chief of the _Mearas,_ lord of horses. And he's been my friend through many dangers..." Gandalf continued.

As the old wizard spoke the great horse came striding up the slope, his coat was breathtaking and his mane was flowing in the wind. He trotted gently forward when he saw us both and stooped his head bypassing Gandalf and thrust his muzzle straight into my chest and lifted me off the ground slightly. Chuckling I hugged the horse around his head, I heard Gandalf snort but it was not of displeasure.

"He also has not lost his fondness for my apprentice," Gandalf said lowly.

Kissing the grand horse on the muzzle the other horses stood nearby as if awaiting orders.

"We go to Meduseld, the hall of your master, Theoden." Gandalf said, addressing the horses gravely.

The horses bowed their heads in acknowledgement.

"Time presses, so with your leave my friends, we will ride. We beg that you use all the speed you can. Hasufel shall bear Aragorn, Arod shall bear Legolas and Braelyn. By Shadowfax's leave he shall bear both Gimli and I."

We paused a while to let the horses get a drink of water near the river, everyone saddled up. Giving Shadowfax another hug, I touched foreheads with Arod before Legolas aided me up on the saddle. Legolas sprung up behind me. And so we headed off towards Edoras. What lay there…I did not know. Something did not sit well with me, something was going on in Rohan that was ill.

* * *

 _We would find what it was_.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

* * *

We arrived near the halls of Edoras near sunset, we were all wary and tired. Gandalf allowed us to rest that night, tomorrow we would continue to the halls. We camped behind several rocky coves upon the plains. Shadowfax even lay near the fire, I leaned against him Legolas came near slightly cautious. Shadowfax looked at the elven prince with intelligent eyes. I smiled when I saw him and beckoned him closer he hesitated looking at Shadowfax. Shadowfax looked at the prince before snorting and shaking his head.

"You can come closer, he does not mind." I said softly.

He hesitated but sat on my left near the horse lord's head but away from the dangerous back feet. He ignored the prince as he lay his head down and rested.

"You and Shadowfax seem well acquainted, I admit I am slightly jealous." He said.

I laughed quietly.

"He and I go way back, he always seemed to favor me over Gandalf, it seems that has not changed."

"He is remarkable," Legolas said studying the white horse at my back.

"He is something else," I admitted.

I sighed and leaned my weight against the horseflesh behind me. Tiredness was creeping up on me, I wouldn't last much longer tonight.

"You're exhausted." Legolas stated touching the dark circles beneath my eyes.

"Four or five days with no sleep does that. I have not run so hard in so long my body is tired." I murmured.

Legolas tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Rest," He murmured.

I nodded closing my eyes, I heard slightly rustling and I felt a blanket thrown over my lap and he covered me to my chin, sleep came instantly between the steady heartbeat beneath my body and the steady rhythmic breathing.

* * *

We woke the next morning we packed up our things and continued the ride to Edoras. As we approached the foot of the walled hill the way ran under the shadow of many mounds, high and green. Small flowers graced their tops, they were gold, and looked like stars among the turf.

"They are called _simbelmyne_ , they grow all seasons of the year, and grown where the dead men rest. We are come to the great barrows where the sires of Theoden sleep." Gandalf stated as we rode past he mounds.

"Seven mounds on the left, and nine on the right. Many long lives of men since the golden hall was built." Aragorn said, he was sadly forlorn.

"Five hundred times have the red leaves fallen in Mirkwood since then," Legolas rumbled, I leaned against his chest as we rode.

As we approached the gate there were many men who sat at the gate, whom sprang to their feet and barred the way with their spears. They looked at us, there was wonder in their eye, but very little friendliness, and they gave dark looks to Gandalf.

"Who are you that come heedless over the plain, riding horses like our own? Long have we stayed guard here and we have watched you from afar. Say, are you not a wizard, some spy from Saruman, or phantoms of his craft? Speak swiftly!" Cried one of the guards.

"We are no phantoms, nor do your eyes cheat you." Aragorn said flatly. "Here are Hasufel and Arod, that Eomer, lent to us, two days ago. We bring them back now. Has he not sent word?"

I tensed, and I felt Legolas's arms tense as well, something was ill. A troubled looked flashed amongst the guard's eyes, it made me worried.

"Perhaps your coming was not unlooked for, Theoden will have heard of it, for I have not seen Eomer. Two nights ago that Wormtongue came to us and said that by the will of Theoden no stranger shall pass these gates." The guard said, he looked rather unhappy with the news.

"Wormtongue?" Gandalf asked. "Say no more! My errand is not to Wormtongue, but the Lord of the Mark, himself. I am in haste. Will you not go or send to say that we are to come?"

The guard looked troubled but nodded and scurried away, it was some time before he returned. He was out of breath and slightly troubled.

"Please follow me, Theoden gives you leave to enter; but any weapon that you bear, you will need to leave at the door."

" _I need no weapon…"_ I thought mindlessly.

The gates swung open, as we ride through people stare at us. They were not smiling nor did they seem cheerful.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli muttered.

We finally arrived at the Golden Hall, stable hands came and took the horses from us, we walked up the stairs and a guard and a few of his men came out of the hall.

"I am the Doorwarden of Theoden, Hama is my name. Here I must bid you lay aside your weapons before you enter."

Gandalf looked at our group and we handed over our weapons. Aragorn was reluctant to hand over his sword but he did so. I just handed over my pack as a majority of my weapons were in there. I saw Gandalf give me a sidelong look, he knew. He knew I was just ridding myself of extra weight. Hama hesitated.

"Your staff," He looked uncomfortable. "Forgive me, but that too must remain at the doors."

Gandalf looked insulted.

"Foolishness! Prudence is one thing, but discourtesy is another. I am old. If I may not lean on my stick as I go, then I will sit out here, until it pleases Theoden to hobble out himself and speak with me,"

Hama looked uncomfortable for even proposing the idea. He stood aside and the doors creaked open, leaning upon his staff like and old man he asked for Legolas's arm. I was keenly aware of the group of menacing mercenaries mirroring our steps, the caused my animals to twitch in anticipation, yet I pushed them back.

"The courtesy of you hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden son of Thengel," Gandalf stated.

Theoden was a shell of a man his skin was so clear it was nearly translucent his eyes were cloudy and grey and his hair pale and no color to it. This man was ill.

"Seldom has any lord of Rohan received such guests. Weapons they have laid at your doors are worth many a mortal man, even the mightiest. Grey is their raiment, for the elves clad them, and thus they have passed through the shadow of great perils to your hall." Gandalf continued.

"Then it is true, as Eomer reported, that you are in league with the Sorceress of the Golden Wood?" A man spoke.

He was pale albino nearly, his hair was greasy and black, and his eyes so green they were nearly yellow. His lips were dark and bruised and he was cloaked in black.

"Late is the hour in which this wanderer chooses to appear. Why should we welcome you, Master Stormcrow? _Lathspell,_ I name you, Ill-news is an ill guest."

He laughed grimly, almost a haughty look upon his face. Gandalf turned his attention on the grimy man, and his eyes grey cold, he stood straight, and tossed the grey cloak aside and no longer leaned upon his staff. His voice was cold as he addressed the man.

"The wise speak only of what they know, Grima son of Galmod. A witless worm have you become. Therefore be silent, and keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a serving man till the lightning falls."

There was a roll of thunder as Gandalf raised his staff, from outside the sun was blotted out and the whole hall became dark. I heard Grima groan.

"I told you to take the staff,"

Then chaos broke out, the mercenaries that were waiting in the wings of the hall Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and I sprung to action, hand to hand fighting was not my thing, I shifted into a wolf like form. This definitely struck fear into the men that went after me, they hesitated, and giving me the edge I needed. I knocked them quickly on their backs and if they raised a weapon on me I scratched them, the smart ones quickly lay their weapons down and held their hands in surrender. The dumb ones bled a little on the floor. Gimli managed to catch Grima trying to escape on one of the side doors, a quickly tripping and a fall to the floor later, Gimli managed to have him pinned to the floor in fear.

"Now Theoden son of Thengel, will you hearken to me? Do you ask for help?"

The room began to lighten an opening could be seen and slowly the room began to lighten. A woman, her hair pale blonde and dark blue eyes come into the room, she wears a green dress similar to that of a noble woman. She runs towards Theoden but Aragorn catches her.

"Wait,"

Gandalf thrusts his staff at Theoden just as he lunged towards Gandalf and he was thrown back onto his throne. With a groan he slumps forward the girl rushes forward to be sure that he didn't face plant on the ground. Slowly Theodne began some physical changed, his skin regained color, his hair and beard shorten and gain its rustic gold luster, and his eyes clear. He looked much younger, not so aged, I realized with his transformation the room lightened considerably too. Staying in my animal form I sat on my haunches and looked at the King.

"I know your face, Eowyn."

She smiled, and I could see tear of joy in her eyes as the King stood.

"Gandalf?" Theoden asks.

Gandalf smiles at him.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend."

Theoden looks at his hands and rubs them.

"Dark have my dreams been of late,"

Gandalf had a small smile on his lips.

"Your hands would remember their old strength better…if they grasped your sword."

Hama appeared from the wings of the hall and offers him his sword. It was a good sword, well balance and from what I could tell the handle had horse heads. He stares at it in wonder, his eyes then darkened and his gaze landed on Grima. Grima was currently still being held by Gimli by the scruff of his cloak. Gimli drags Grima to the entrance of the hall and all but tosses the man. He lands in a heap on the stairs, and rolls down the unceremoniously, by now people were coming onto the streets.

"I've only…ever served you, my lord."

He was crawling on his hands and knees. Theoden was advancing on him.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast." He hissed.

I flicked back one of my ears in response to that, Gandalf gave me a sidelong glance and Legolas put his hand on my head.

"Send me not from your sight." Grima pleaded.

Theoden raises his sword as if to strike Grima, possibly killing him. Aragorn rushes Theoden and stops him.

"No, my lord! No my lord."

Theoden gazes at Aragorn.

"Let him go. Enough blood has been split on his account."

Reluctantly Theoden lowers his sword. Aragorn offers a hand to him, but Grima spits on it. Scrambling away he shoves people out of the way. As Hama hails Theoden, I could see Grima riding off on a horse. I was surprised that a horse would bear him. I hoped it would throw him. Theoden looks back at the Golden Hall.

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

* * *

I felt pity well in my chest. This wasn't going to be an easy day.


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** _I'm sorry for my lack of updates, lots of stuff has gone on, moving, new job it's been chaos. But here's a chapter, I'm working on more now! Let me know what you think!_

 _Lots O Love,_

 _Breaiden0413_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

It was shortly after the funeral for Théoden's son, I remained outside with Gandalf, and we were currently outside the tomb Théoden was kneeling outside the tomb he held a single white flower.

"A _Simblemeyne._ Ever has it grown on the tombs of my fore bearers, now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas that these evil days should be mine. The young perish….and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house" Théoden said forlornly.

I felt my heart ache, the line of Théoden was no more, but he had Eowyn yet, but she was not of his line, his niece maybe…but not his blood daughter.

"Theodred's death was not of your making," Gandalf said quietly.

Théoden began crying, I had to avert my eyes, crying was never easy even more so when it was a grown man. A grown man that was ever so strong. I wandered away from Gandalf and Théoden but even then I was able to hear Gandalf's voice carry in the wind.

"He was strong in life, his spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers."

He stated a prayer but I did not hear its words, I was already dashing to a figure in the distance made clear by my spirit's vision. I got there just as a figure fell off the side of an enormous horse, I caught him just before he hit the ground. He was out cold. He was also filthy as was the young girl atop the horse. The horse was tired as were the two young ones. Carefully maneuvering the boy so he was on my back I whispered quietly to the horse and urged him to continue, the girl wasn't in much better shape. Quickly we ushered them inside the main hall, Théoden had barked orders for food and blankets. Quickly they were brought, and the girl and boy were devouring the food, if I were to guess neither of them had eaten in quite some time.

"They had no warning, they were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving through the west fold, burning as they go." Eowyn stated.

Théoden had his head in his hand, he was frustrated, and he wasn't even able to mourn his own dead.

"Where is mamma?" the little girl asked Eowyn.

She lay a blanket over the girl's shoulders and motioned for her to be quiet. I frowned slightly, she didn't really have good people skills.

"This is but a tasted of the terror Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Drawn him away from your women and children. You must fight," Gandalf urged the golden king.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King," Aragorn added.

I sat beside Legolas on the floor as he leaned against the pillar. Gimli sat at the table with his mug of beer and his pipe. It was the first time that we really had been able to have a moment to relax. Théoden rises from his throne, looking tired and nearly defeated.

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me…but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Aragorn looked slightly irritated. I could feel the tension in the air and it was making the hair on the back of my neck rise.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn said flatly.

It got so quiet you could hear a pin drop, the two men locked eyes and squared off.

"When last I look…Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

Gimli decided to let out a loud burp and looked rather embarrassed. Part of me wanted to snicker, and a part of me thanked him for the distraction.

"Then what is the king's decision?"

* * *

"By order of the king…the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep." Hama announced to the People of Rohan.

* * *

I found myself trailing after my former master with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli not far behind. Gandalf was muttering angrily, clearly upset with the Horse King's decision and I seconded it.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli asked.

Aragorn looked defeated but the gaze in his eyes…I knew he too was irritated by the decision.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn argued.

We had followed Gandalf past the many people in Rohan to the stables.

"There is no way out of that Ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan."

Gandalf had walked right to Shadowfax's stall, I knew they were to head out but I was hoping not so soon. I was quite fond of them both and we had only just gotten them back. Gandalf looked at Aragorn.

"He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you."

Aragorn took a steadying breath.

"The defenses _have_ to hold." Gandalf stated.

Aragorn looked resigned but determined.

"They will hold."

Gandalf was stroking Shadowfax murmuring to himself.

"The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain."

Gandalf mounts Shadowfax and we all stand aside to give him room.

"Look to my coming. At first light on the fifth day. At Dawn, look to the east." Gandalf says sternly.

"Go," Aragorn said nodding and holding the gate open.

Gandalf takes a steadying breath before Shadowfax bounds out of the stable at some outspoken call. I watched the White Wizard ride away on his noble steed. Part of me ached to go with him on another adventure but I was needed here.

* * *

I soon found myself in a room in Rohan in the main hall. There were people scattering about getting ready to leave they were packing and bustling about. I sat down on a mattress that was on a bed wanting nothing more to succumb to the sleep that was beckoning me. Legolas seemed to have found me and looked at me with a soft smile.

"It's so tempting to pass out," I murmured softly.

"We're nearly there," Legolas assured me.

He stood in front of me his fingertips ghosting across my cheekbones. I leaned forward so my head rested on his stomach, I felt him rumble in quiet laughter beneath me and he held me for several moments. For that small time it was just us, no war, no one needing us, nothing…it was peaceful. But shouts from the windows outside broke us out of our trance and we were soon brought back to reality. No words were communicated but he held out his hand and hauled me off the bed and we headed to aid the townspeople in packing their things.

* * *

I glance behind me as we traveled across the plains of Rohan. There as a line of people as far as the eye could see. People brought wheelbarrows, cots and trunks of things. I hoped nothing would happen to their town while we were away, I dread to think of the things that they had left behind since they had to leave at a moment's notice. The weather was relatively good, the sky was clear and there were seldom clouds in the sky. The sun was warm and inviting, the cat spirit in me wanted to sprawl out on the grass and take a cat nap, much to her disappointment when I told her we weren't able to stop. Ahead of Legolas and I Gimli was riding on Arod and being led by Eowyn, even from my distance I could hear them speak of dwarf women. They were speaking and suddenly the horse took off, he gallops off and throws Gimli to the ground.

"It's all right. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." He said.

I laughed. Legolas and I were side by side with Aragorn and Théoden, both men were smiling widely.

"I haven't seen my niece smile that big for a long time. She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief."

She was smiling at Aragorn the wind in her hair. If I hadn't known better I'd figure the girl had a rising crush on the Dunedain.

"Then she was left alone, to tend to her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father." Théoden said sadly.

Part of me felt for the girl, but she was clingy in her own way. It annoyed me to a point. Before long we stopped at the edge of a lake for lunch. Aragorn and I sat side by side as we rested our aching feet. Eowyn was coming around with a pot of stew and a bowl.

"Gimli?' She called.

Gimli shook his head and held his hands.

"No, I couldn't. I really couldn't."

She nods and walked Aragorn and I, Aragorn was cleaning his sword.

"I made some stew. It isn't much, but it's hot."

She filled a bowl and passed it to Aragorn. I couldn't help but notice she offered none to me. I saw Aragorn take a taste and grimace.

"It's good," he assures her.

She looked relieved and started to walk away. I snickered quietly. He jabs me in the side with his elbow and was about to dump the bowl on the ground when Eowyn turns around.

"My uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken," Eowyn said slowly.

I blinked in surprise.

"Théoden has a long memory. He was only a small child at the time," He murmured.

"Then you must be at least sixty," She commented amazed.

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. Aragorn beside me look embarrassed and was trying to nudge me to keep me quiet.

"Seventy? But you cannot be eighty!" She exclaimed,

Aragorn glared at me.

"Eighty-seven."

Eowyn's face lit with recognition.

"You are one of the Dunedain. A descendant of Numenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend." She said softly.

I looked at my hands at that, it wasn't exactly not true. There were few of us, even now at this age, many had passed away or taken ships to the Grey Havens.

"There are few of us now," Aragorn said quietly.

"The Northern Kingdom was destroyed a long time ago." I added quietly.

I got up from my spot and stood beside Arod, the stallion was all too happy for my attention but I felt Eowyn's eyes on me, burning with questions.

"She's a strange girl," I heard her comment.

I heard Aragorn snort.

"She's is different than most of us here, but she is kind and strong-hearted."

Eowyn's eyes still burned on my back. As if she was trying to glare in my soul.

"She doesn't talk much," Eowyn said slowly.

She was trying to pry for information and we both knew it.

"She talks to those she trusts," Aragorn said shortly.

"You seem close with her,"

 _Ah so that was why._ I felt Legolas come up on the other side of Arod.

"Something on your mind? He asked.

"The Shield Maiden pries for information. She's smitten with Aragorn," I said grinning.

Legolas smiled and shook his head.

"She will have a rough time, Aragorn is difficult to crack, especially when it involves those he holds dear."

I smiled at him.

"We've been friends for many years."

"She's so young," Eowyn argued.

Aragorn smiled softly, grinning, slightly laughing on the inside, by any indication of his face. Legolas had saddled on Arod and the two of us were walking past the pair. I looked at Eowyn who glared back at me, trying to push me into submission. I smiled softly at the attempt.

"Eowyn of Rohan, I'm old enough to be your grandmother," I said.

Her face fell and her eyes widened to that of dinner plates and we walked off leaving Aragorn to her barrage of questions.


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** _I am sorry I have been away for so long, like I said last chapter I've been a busy body, my little family and I moved homes and I got a new job so I'm not quite as free as I used to be but I_ _ **will**_ _be continuing this story have no fear! Just let me know what you think of it so far…_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

We were moving again and I saw that Eowyn had not stopped her pursuit in badgering Aragorn with questions. At the moment, I saw a faraway look in Aragorn's eyes, he was thinking of Arwen. No doubt the last time they spoke with Rivendell. Arwen looked angry but not defeated. I know Elrond didn't approve of the two's union, and I very much doubt he'd be very receptive to Legolas and my own. If Elrond had his way Arwen would be on the next ship to the Grey Haven's away from death, famine and of course…Aragorn. She stayed for Aragorn, she stayed for the hope the two would be together, and I had a funny feeling in my bones that they would be. You couldn't stop fate.

We were walking across the plains, the hills were large almost like mountains in some places. It was also incredibly open and vulnerable. The animals in me were twitching, something was about to happen. I could feel it. The horses were restless, they felt it too. Legolas was a couple feet ahead as a look out. Hama and Gamling ride past Legolas confused, but they pause.

"What is it? Hama?"

Hama shakes his head.

"I'm not sure,"

I smelled the Warg before I saw it, it runs down the cliff face towards the two men, barreling into Hama's horse and throwing Hama. The Warg's rider attacks, and narrowly misses killing him. Legolas shoots and kills the Warg's rider before it kills Hama. I dash from Gimli's side, thankful I agreed to leave my weapons and pack on Arod. I pulled my cloak tight and pulled the hood over my head, and let my body be taken over by the animal inside. Almost instantly my body creaks and I felt my bones break and elongate and form into the form that took over. Blinking, I discovered the dire lion had taken over. Fitting considering it would set me apart from the Warg and allow me the speed and power necessary to fight.

Legolas journeyed to the dead Warg Rider to be sure it was dead, but was nearly blindsided by its Warg, when I barreled into its side and throwing it to the side and I quickly used my jaws and rear legs to break the neck and disembowel the creature. Aragorn appears nearby.

"A scout!" Legolas calls to him.

Aragorn hurried back down the hill to the people and to Théoden, he meets him halfway.

"What is it? What do you see?"

"Warg! We're under attack!" Aragorn states running to his horse and saddling up.

Almost immediately I felt the panic in the air from the people of Rohan.

"Get them out of here!" Aragorn called.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden called.

He rides to Eowyn but I don't dare stay and watch what they're saying, I focus more on the Warg, behind me I heard the clopping of hooves. For good measure I assure the horses I mean no harm I let out a war cry. The Warg slight falter in their charge but continued at the urge of their Riders. I ride out to meet them the lead seemed excited and over confident, just as we were to meet in a tackle, an arrow whizzes by me and lodges itself in the head of the rider, throwing the Warg completely off balance allowing me to plow into the Warg claw first. It wasn't able to put up much of a fight as I snapped its neck and disemboweled it. Warg themselves were horrible creatures, they smelled horribly, and disemboweling them made it work, whatever they fed these things…was _putrid_. But it was one of the few ways to definitely know that thing wasn't going to get back up.

Once the one was dead I launched myself into the next nearby Warg helping the rider's out as much as I can. They were at a disadvantage on the horses, no matter how good you were, Warg were low to the ground and were made to get up under a horse and let their rider fly. Rohan's horsemen were experts but Warg were evil creatures. The battle seemed to go on forever, everyone seemed to be holding their own. Finally the battle is over, I was covered in blood, I probably smelled as good as I felt, I had scratches and some bites from the various fights with the Warg. I heard Legolas and Gimli looking for Aragorn. I notice Legolas looking at something from the ground and I hear a Orc laughing. I drug the corpse of the Warg off, and notice the Orc was dying, laughing but he was dying. I growled lowly and put pressure on its chest, fully intending to collapse the ribcage and let this worm die painfully.

"Tell me what happened, and I may let her ease your passing."

The orc looked at me scared but resolved at the fact that he was dying.

"He's…dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff."

Legolas glared at him.

"You lie."

The orc dies, not by my paw, but I realize what was in his hands, I whined and Legolas unraveled the chain from his hands and held it in his hand. Théoden was already at the ledge looking at the fast flowing river below, there were no signs of any bodies. Gamling walks to the king.

"Get the wounded on horses…the wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

Legolas looks at the Horse Lord disbelievingly. Théoden places a hand on his shoulder.

"Come,"

He walks away leaving Gimli and Legolas staring into the river. He pauses at me and I saw dark and unrestrained anger flit across his eyes. I took several steps back and shifted back into my human form, I wasn't much prettier looking in my human form, pulling the hood from my face I stared at the Horse Lord holding his gaze.

"Chain her up and make sure she cannot escape."

My eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

The men hesitated not wanting to get close to me, Théoden repeated the order and I saw Legolas and Gimli spin around flabbergasted.

"My Lord, she is not a danger," Legolas tried to assure him.

"I cannot risk that chance with my people, she's a witch who is unstable, young and unstable mean danger. Lock her up."

I was nearly tackled to the ground, my animals in me were roaring with protest as iron clapped itself around my wrists and my arms wrenched behind my back painfully. Rope securing my arms and legs. I growled lowly, it didn't deter them but actually sped up their process. One even went so far as to tie a rope around my mouth between my teeth so I couldn't bite.

"My lord, this is entirely improper! She has been no threat to the people as of now, why would she suddenly change her mind?" Legolas asked angrily.

Théoden didn't look at him, but looked at me as I glared at him hatefully from my position in the mud as they tightened and pulled the ropes.

"She's an animal and a witch, both are unpredictable. MOVE OUT!"

* * *

I wasn't even allowed a horse as we made the remainder of our trip to Helms Deep, I didn't even get a chance really to look around before I was rushed past the crowds and the eyes looking at me like I was some prisoner of war. The soldiers whom I fought with looked at me unbelieving and some even with pity. Legolas was livid, and Gimli was silently fuming. Gandalf would blow a gasket when he found out. I was quickly ushered into the main dwelling of Helms Deep, past the smells of the kitchen and down past the hall that led into the caves down deeper. Where they kept the prison cells.

I was unceremoniously thrown into the last cell, one with very little light and was mostly mud floors and walls. They didn't even both to untie me as they threw me into the room, crashing into the mud. The iron dug painfully into my wrists and my arms ached from being tied too tight. Had I the energy I could break free from them, but the battle exhausted me, and my wounds throbbed painfully. No doubt if I did not receive medical attention soon they would fester and make me sick. After a few moments of trying to get my bearings I managed to sit up, getting my face out of the mud, I tried to work my jaw a little but the rope in my mouth prevented much movement. The rope was nasty and caused me to drool slightly around it. Once I could recover part of my own strength I'd chew through it. I looked around my new "room". It was mostly mud like I had originally though. In the left corner of the room was a cot that had definitely seen better days and would not last to _any_ weight no it before it collapsed. There was a small rotting ending table a few feet away from that. In the wall on the far end of the room was an enclave with a candle in it. _That_ at least was new and would provide light for a time. Sighing I maneuvered my way until I was sitting against the right wall of the cell and leaned back as best I could and tried to remain calm. I tried clearing my mind…but one thing I was certain of.

 _The Race of Men…never changed._

* * *

I'm not certain how much time had passed, but it wasn't long before the fever set in and the body sweats. My animals were unusually silent, it unnerved me as I was accustomed to their presence whether I wanted it or not. My body soon became clammy and I knew my body was shaking slight. Whatever foulness was afoot from the Warg it was entering my blood system and effecting me, it was not a pleasant feeling. I closed my eyes and tried to steel myself from the pain and the clammy feeling throughout my body, I would have to ride this out and pray my body was immune enough to whatever they had given to me.

It was much later, the candle was nearly gone barely a stub now and barely reflecting light. No guards had come to me, no food, no water, I had resorted to digging a makeshift hole in the corner and relieving myself there and had to cover it up. I was dirty, cold, tired, and sick, the fever still hadn't broke. I heard footsteps, they were light and lithe. Turning to where they were coming from, through the haze of the fever I saw the familiar pale blonde of the elven princeling.

" _Braelyn,"_

I smiled despite my situation. He frowned however upon seeing me. I heard him curse in elvish, something I never thought I would ever hear. He knelt beside my cell, and I dragged my body closer to cell door, he pulled me close and untying the rope around my mouth. Gingerly I tried opening and closing my mouth, it ached and it was tender near the side where the rope rubbed but it was finally _off._

"Are you all right?' I asked quietly.

He looked at me puzzled, and shook his head, it was a look between anger and flabbergasted.

"Not with knowing you are down here by yourself, tied up and feverish…"he said placing a hand on my forehead.

I shrugged, I had felt worse before, granted not in some time, but definitely had worse. I was trying to reserve my strength in fighting the fever, but there was little hope with no food nor energy in me to fight. My body was very weak and it ached everywhere. Especially having been tied up for so long the iron from the jail cell, didn't directly affect me, but it made my spirits low being cooped up. I wondered aloud how long I've been down here.

"It has been a day and a half since we arrived in Helm's Deep,"

I blinked in surprise. When there was no access to the sun, you really didn't know what time it way or how much time has passed. I glanced at the waning candle, time really had passed quickly.

"Have you eaten anything?"

I shook my head, groaning at the nausea it caused.

"No one has been down here, and I doubt I could stomach anything at the moment," I admitted.

I heard Legolas curse again in elvish.

"No one has brought you food? Water?"

I made a noise I hope sounded like no. I felt Legolas's hand brush against my forehead again and I leaned into the touch, it cool hand felt good against my heated skin.

"I have a right mind to knock some sense into the Horse Lord."

I chuckled once without humor.

"Don't. We don't need more of our group down here. Théoden will need us before the end, I just hope he realizes it before it's too late."

I searched his eyes and he looked worried, were we not in the middle of a war and that it loomed overhead that he would join me in here, I don't doubt he'd try to spring me loose. Then again, the elven prince doesn't know much about thievery, stealth and lock picking. A bit too proper for that.

"Remind me to have you teach me how to pick a lock," Legolas stated glaring at the lock on the door.

I smiled at that.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing. Though, I doubt very much Thranduil will appreciate his one of his sons knowing the art of a rouge." I said quietly.

I saw the smile on my prince's face.

"I'm going to see if I can convince them to untie you at least," He said softly.

"They won't,"

Legolas looked at me a little confused.

"Diplomat or not, prince or not. They will not untie me." I said lowly.

"Why?"

"I'm dangerous. I'm a liability." I said with a sad look.

"You have never cause the need for him to cautious. You have never attacked anyone, aside from those that would do us harm," Legolas argued.

"He doesn't care, he just sees me as a threat," I said sullenly.

Legolas and I were silent for a while, he rubbed his thumb over my cheek there were horns from outside and he looked up.

"Go see what it is, they may need you," I whispered.

He hesitated.

"I'll be right here, can't go very far,"

He frowned at my attempted of a joke.

"I'll be back soon,"

I nodded. He left, while I felt better in his presence I was largely holding back the amount of pain I was in so he didn't worry. But the pain I was in felt like pins and needles were being jabbed into my skin repeatedly. Like my entire body had fallen asleep and it was slowly waking up. I had thrown up a couple of times, leaning my head against the muddy walls of the jail cell. Wondering bitterly to myself… _is this really how I'm going to die?_


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's Note:** _I know this chapter is short and kinda diverts off in a different direction but i think it's needed for closure... let me know what you all think._

Lots o' Love,

breaiden0413

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

Darkness is a funny thing. You could know the entire lay out of your home, school, or even your favorite place but the moment it becomes dark everything becomes foreign and new. I can see how hopelessness and fear are often associated with darkness. The candle had gone out long after Legolas disappeared, to be honest I wasn't certain how long he had gone for. The fever had taken over, my body ached, and all I wished to do was sleep. But the bonds prevented me from becoming comfortable.

I remember a lot of yelling…cursing. The door to my cell being opened, being taken out of there, the bonds cut, but I was so weak I was limp. Everything after was…blurry.

* * *

 _I woke up what seemed like moments later in a bed, warm and comfortable. At first I thought I had died. But I realized it was like a dream. My clothes were clean, I wore a blue tunic top and brown pants and boots. My hair was clean, it didn't…seem right. Looking around everything was bright, and….well…modern. I realized my 'body' was transparent. Upon 'waking' up, I decided to wander… walking led me from one place to another, until finally I saw myself in front of my old home in my other life. It seemed brighter a happier place, the yard was taken care of, for the first time in ages. A new family seemed to be living there now, a happy family. Despite the pitter patter of my heart I felt myself smile at the vision. It looks like the memories of that house didn't taint it enough for another family to enjoy the home._

 _The vision of the house faded and I realized I was in a cemetery, the headstone in front of me was my mothers. I'd recognize that in any life. I had spent much of my childhood in front of there. The grave was well maintained and there were fresh flowers potted on either side of the headstone. I realized I wasn't alone when I turned slightly. A man, whom before I trembled in front of, whom inflicted so much pain on me in the past, looked lost and broken. He had cleaned up last I saw him, seemed to have lost some weight, and his eyes weren't so glassy. He wore a dark sweater and dark jean pants and some of his usual loafers on his feet. He seemed lost, a broken shell of what he was._

 _"It's been almost seven years since she disappeared that night, it's hard to believe she just vanished." He said quietly._

 _I knew he wasn't referring to my mother's death. I apparently had vanished from this realm. My body moving on to where I belonged, to where I was happy. He looked and I knew he could see my ghostly visage His eyes weren't seeing looking through me but at me. For several moments, neither one of us spoke, I'm sure…neither one of us knew what to say._

 _"You look happier…"He said gruffly after a few moments._

 _I blinked, it was a compliment, but it was something I was unaccustomed to hearing from his lips. I nodded slowly._

 _"I am, happier than I've been in a long time." I said quietly._

 _He didn't make a movement or acknowledgment to see that he had heard me._

 _"You disappeared." He stated._

 _I smiled softly._

 _"I needed to go where I belonged…"I replied._

 _His eyes narrowed._

 _"Caused a lot of trouble," He grumbled rubbing the back of his neck bitterly._

 _I closed my eyes a little at the tone, the tone sent shivers down my spine and my memories threatened the tightly knit box I had shoved them in._

 _"I wasn't missed," I stated simply._

 _At that comment he looked away, the ground suddenly becoming much more interesting. When he looked at me again, he looked tired and resigned._

 _"He treat you right?" he asked._

 _I noticed they were locked on my necklace, I hadn't realized it was visible. I touched it gently and nodded._

 _"Very much so," I said firmly._

 _He gave a half smile, probably the closest thing I had seen to a smile._

 _"Good, don't want you with someone like me…I didn't deserve your mother…and I sure as hell didn't deserve you…" he said after a few moments._

 _I blinked back tears threatening to spill._

 _"I know I was never a good father, or a good husband…I hope one day I can make up for what I did." He said quietly._

 _He looked broken and lost, with no direction._

 _"You can't undo what you did in the past. That is done and over with, you cannot change the past. Move forward…don't wallow in the past and forget to live in the present." I said softly._

 _He looked at me I then noticed the tears in his eyes, he was…crying. I'd never seen a grown man cry…a grown dwarf when Thorin, Fili and Kili died at the Battle of the Five Armies. But I would never have pinned the man who helped to give me life, cry._

 _"You're forgiving me….? After everything I've done to you…?" He asked._

 _I smiled softly._

 _"Holding onto something in past for so long wears at you like a weight, or a poison. We've both been holding onto bad memories and events so long that it's preventing us from moving forwards and on with our lives. We BOTH need to move on, I have ventured in the right direction, but the weight of the past is preventing me for springing forward into my new life. I'm willing to forgive…I won't be able to forget…but I can take a step in the right direction to forgive…if you can." I said slowly._

 _I held out my own ghostly hand and he felt to his knees clutching my hand crying. To any walking by they would see a grown man crying at a women's grave. We both needed to move on if we were going to be able to move forward. Closing this chapter on my life…weights were lifted like I was in my bird form and I was able to soar higher than ever before…in time…once he has forgiven himself…he'll be able to soar too._


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note:** _Please let me know what you think! Thank you. Lots of Love, breaiden0413_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

Waking up, I was confused to say the least, especially when coming face to face with an elf that was NOT the elven prince. It didn't help that it wasn't an elf I had seen before. His face was graceful and darn near perfect, something elves had in common, the pale yellow hair and dark blue eyes were a giveaway of the elves of Lothlorien. The armor he was wearing was recognizable as well. I sat up and nearly emptied the non-existent contents of my stomach on the floor. I steadied myself both stomach and mind and the room stopped spinning. Again my animals were silent, and it unnerved me, it was like being a lone…and I didn't like that feeling to begin with.

"Where am I?" I asked hoarsely.

He held out a small goblet of water urging me to drink before he decided to answer me.

"We are still in the human fortress of Helms Deep. You were brought here by the Dunedain," he informed me.

I looked at him sharply.

"Aragorn?" I asked.

The elf nodded.

"He lives?"

"Slightly worse for wear but in better shape than you," The elf said shortly.

I cracked a smile at him, this elf actually had a sense of humor. That was shorthanded in the elven realm.

"My name is Nestarion if it pleases you to know," He said slapping his hand on my forehead.

Although his attitude was much different from the elves, it didn't change the fact that he was a healer, and generally I see too much of them.

"Braelyn," I said shortly.

He nodded.

"Haldir spoke much of you," He said dropping his hand to my wrist to check my pulse.

I blinked in surprise, it had been a while since I heard the elven captain's name. We hadn't seen nor heard from them since we left Lothlorien.

"Hopefully nice things,"

He smiled.

"For the most part, he did mention you made rash decisions." Nestarion said simply.

I shrugged.

"It's the human in me,"

The healer shook his head.

"Too true, some of my most stubborn patients are humans, the Dunedain included."

I smiled at that.

"Maybe it's a trait we share," I murmured.

He studied my face for a few moment.

"You are the Lady Dunedain," he said simply and slowly.

I nodded.

"I did not know they were recruiting," Nestarion stated.

I smiled at him.

"I've been recruited, almost forty years now," I murmured.

He was still, then silent for a moment.

"Old lady," he murmured.

I cracked a smile.

"Still younger than you," I retorted.

He smiled and bowed his head at that.

"That is correct, you are but a sapling compared to me, respect your elders." He quipped.

I scowled at that.

"Har-har, how bad am I?" I asked.

"Enough to cause the Dunedain to lose his cool, and I do not think I have ever see the Mirkwood prince so upset."

I winced, both were hard to anger, so I must have been in bad shape.

"Still, you are healing quite nicely and fairly quickly. You'll need to speak to Mithrandir about your lack of ability to shift into animal form. Something is amiss there," He said seriously.

I quieted, so it wasn't just me…something inside me had caused them to quiet.

"It's too quiet," I murmured.

"As such it will help you focus in your human form. Do not dwell on it. I imagine we will be seeing Mithrandir before the end of this battle."

"Other than the lack of shifting?" I pressed.

He took a long look at me.

"You are able to battle if you are careful, do not overdo it. Try and stay with someone if you can. I cannot guarantee you won't collapse." He said finally.

I nodded.

"I would recommend getting something to eat before the battle starts, you will feel better with something in your stomach and less prone to fainting on the battle field and getting killed."

"You say the sweetest things," I said grinning.

"What can I say? The ladies love my quick humor and wit," He said shrugging.

* * *

He then waved me off and went to attend the other wounded. Although the animals were quiet and I could not hear them, their senses…or rather our sense stayed heightened. I hoped that Nestarion would survive this battle, though we had only just met, I was fond of the elf. He had a sense of wit that seemed lost or forgotten amongst the elves. I tried to avoid as many guards as I could following the scent of those I knew. I found Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn amongst the front wall looking over the valley leading to Helms Deep. Nothing could be seen but the tension in the air was thick. I could feel their eyes over me worried.

"Mostly clean bill of health, I need a buddy though, doctor's orders," I said grinning over at them.

Aragorn shared my mischievous grin, but the worry in his eyes were evident.

"What no scolding?" Gimli demanded.

"She wouldn't listen to it anyhow, leave that for Mithrandir when he returns," Legolas added.

"See he knows me so well!" I said hugging him close.

Mostly to calm my nerves, his warmth comforted me. He handed me my bow and arrow as well as my numerous of weapons I was stripped of upon my incarceration. Once I was fully armed I felt better, more secure. The sun went down, and the weather dropped but luckily I had my cloak with my pack and it sheltered me from a majority of the cold. Then of course, it began raining.

"Perfect weather conditions for something bad to happen," I murmured.

I heard Gimli mutter and agreement. It wasn't until the thunder and lightning started that I realized the severity of Saruman's army.

"Good god," I murmured.

There had to be thousands of them. I took a look at Aragorn whose eyes met mine. They were grim, determined and fierce. That of a leader.

"Whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

I swallowed hard and took some deep breaths, steadying my heart rate. My heart was pumping wildly in anticipation, I was excited. Frightened but excited. The animal part of me was still active. The footsteps echo in the valley, the Uruk captain stands and raises his hand causing the army to stop beside him. The valley was silent and eerie as men and elf stared at the evil that had amassed in front of us.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli demanded trying to see over the wall.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli starts to laugh, I heard Aragorn shout from the line of elves.

" _A Eruchin, u-dano I faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas…" (Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none.)_

It was straight forwards and to the point, and he wasn't lying, I seriously doubted those Uruk had an idea of what mercy meant. Men and elves load their bow ready to fire. Suddenly a man from the upper terrace loses his grip and the arrow plummets into the Orc's neck. It fallow to the ground, the arrow shoved grotesquely though its throat. The captain of the Uruk forces raises his scimitar and shouts! The army of Uruk's break off towards Helm's Deep at a run.

" _Tangado a chadad!"_ (Prepare to Fire) Aragorn shouts.

The elves load their bows as well, including Legolas and myself.

" _Faeg i-varv din na lanc a nu ranc,"_ ( _Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm.)_ Legolas murmurs.

I adjusted my aim slightly.

" _Leithio I pilinn!" (Release the arrows)_ Aragorn shouts.

With a deafening twang almost simultaneously our arrows are released, none of us worried about hitting one another. They plummeted into the orcs level the first and second wave nearly in its entirety. I was proud to be placed over on the elven side, I felt more at ease with them watching my back than the humans. I had nothing against Théoden's men, but I did not trust Théoden any longer. I heard more shouting and I was quickly releasing my arrows upon any Uruk in my sights.

" _Pendraith!" (Ladders!)_ Aragorn shouted.

"Good!" Gimli shouted.

I dodged a bolt from a crossbow before switching to my two handed weapons, placing my hand gently on Legolas's back, he made no move or action to acknowledge I was there, but there was no need. As the ladders landed on the Deeping wall, it was time for swordplay. Not my best forte but I wasn't shabby at it. You never get used to the putrid smell of gutting an Uruk, no matter how many times they attempted to recreate these creatures they were still disgusting. I heard Aragorn shout at me after a few moments, I knew what he wanted. There was a ladder being raised, I pushed my way through the fighting where they Uruk's had fired an arrow to secure the line. I quickly slashed the line on it and with only one unstable to hold the other side the line snapped and the ladder tumbled back to the ground killed all the Uruk who were on the ladder and those below that were unable to escape the fall. I had little time to celebrate as I took out the next couple of Uruk next to me. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

I was tired, I was filthy and I was getting angry at the sheer amount of these damn creatures.

"Don't they ever just die?!" I cried as I plunged my swords into the chest of another Uruk.

"Causeway!"

There was a group of Uruk climbing up the causeway and the elves quickly turned the attention to the causeway. It was a distraction…

"Aragorn!" I shouted.

I noticed it before he did, a spiked ball was placed at the wall near the gates where the water was run, another was set beside it, and the bezerker was running through with a sparkling lit torch. I heard Aragorn shout at Legolas to bring him down, two arrows piercing the Uruk deep does nothing to stop it. Just as another pierced it shoulder the Uruk dives under the grate, not two seconds later the entire wall explodes. Aragorn turns and covers me as best we can we go flying. A sharp pain to my head and my world goes black.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note:** _Sorry it's been so long for a update! It's been a crazy week! Hope you like it! Lemme Know what you think pleasseeee!_

 _Lots of Love,_

 _breaiden0413_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

Groaning, I gingerly felt where the lump and throbbing was on the back of my head. I winced at the touch, and was thankful to pull my hand back and not feel blood. A hand helped pull me up and I looked up and saw Aragorn whom was also looking as grimy and dirty as I felt.

"I'm getting tired of blacking out," I growled.

He gave me half grin.

"You and me both."

We struck more Uruk as they rushed passed us. From what I could see the hole in the Deeping Wall was absolutely massive, they definitely had done some major damage, the Deep may never have been breached before but it there was no mistake the hole in the wall.

"Fall back to the keep!"

Aragorn caught my eye and nodded, we began retreating towards the keep, touching elves as we went to signal them to fall back. Aragorn called out to Haldir on the wall to fall back, when he was struck! I was already fighting my way to the wall when I see the Uruk stab him in the back. I caught him just as he fell, but I was too late, his eyes were unseeing and blank. Aragorn was beside me, he places his hand on his own chest before placing it onto Haldir. I felt rage boil in my blood and I unleased my own fury. Kicking out the legs from the Uruk behind us and easily stabbing it in the gut before beheading the creature and moving on to the next. I followed Aragorn as he leapt onto a ladder that was atop the wall before helping him bring it back down to the ground. Down…into the never ending sea of Uruk.

Aragorn and Gimli headed further down towards the Causeway while I headed back down towards the breached wall. I quickly found the blonde prince upon on the wall near the causeway and he was fighting the Uruk there. I joined in the fight, watching his back and taking down as many as the foul creatures as I could. Down below I could hear fighting and shouting but I spared no time to look, as we were swamped here with the shear amount of enemies. When the enemies were thin enough, we looked down upon the causeway and notice Gimli and Aragorn were taking turns knocking enemies off the causeway giving the soldier's time to brace the gate. Legolas threw a rope to them and I took up a line with another solider behind me as they grabbed hold and we pulled them up the side of the wall from the causeway and up onto the wall.

As Legolas and the other solider pulled them up I notice more and more the ladders that were attaching themselves to the wall. Finally I heard a call from further inside the Keep.

"Fall Back!"

We all gather what we could and headed deep into the keep, clearly out numbered. From down below I was able to hear the cracking and crashing of the gate finally giving way. The castle was breached. We were trapped.

I wasn't sure how long we were down below, there was little ways for sunlight, but the sky above was beginning to show signs of light. Honestly it wasn't comforting to be honest. I doubt sunlight would affect these new breed of creatures. I helped the men of the castle barricade the door to the Great Hall. The only thing keeping the Uruk from the women and children in the caves below.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Théoden said forlornly.

I bristled but a stern look from Aragorn told me to hold my tongue.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it! They have died defending it!" Aragorn argued to the Horse Lord.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?"

Théoden doesn't answer and he looks at the floor. I growled angrily and turned on Gamling.

"Is there no other way?" I hissed at him.

Gamling hesitated looking at Théoden but Théoden was long gone.

"There is on passage, it leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many."

The banging on the doors was getting annoying and more insistent.

"Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass, barricade the entrance!" I said shoving him towards the caves.

"So much death," Théoden said dreamily. "What can Men do against such reckless hate?"

Aragorn pauses and I knew the look on his face. It was another one of his crazy ideas.

"Ride out with me."

Théoden looks at him curiously.

"Ride out and meet them." Aragon insists.

"For death and glory." Théoden answers.

"For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn reiterates.

I noticed the sun peeking its rays in the window.

"The sun is rising." Gimli announced.

"Yes…Yes…The horn of the Helm Hammerhand…shall sound in the Deep…one last time!"

Horses were brought from the stables inside and Aragorn mounts Brego, and I was saddled behind Legolas on Arod. Gimli leaves us to the tower where the Horn sat. Théoden places his hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together."

Above the stone shook with the sound of the horn. It was a deep and resonating sound deep within your bones. It was kind of creepy too in its own way.

"Fell deeds, awake. Now for wraith…now for ruin and a red dawn!" Théoden grits.

Aragorn draws his sword, and the horse lord put on his helmet. Théoden raises his sword with a mighty cry!

"Forth Eorlingas!

Legolas nudged the horse forward right behind King Théoden and Aragorn and several other Rohan riders. We killed all that were in our path mowing them down. We leave the main floor of Helms Deep down towards the causeway killing all we see, Legolas used his short swords and I used my bow and arrow to stop the arrows from raining above us, picking those off the wall that threatened us. Even upon the causeway there were still thousands of Uruk-hai on the plains. Drawn by an energy, I turn and look up towards the hill near Helms Deep. Gandalf was there atop Shadowfax who rears up. A few seconds later he was joined by another rider…Eomer. With a mighty cry they head down towards the hill! The Rohirrim behind them and as the reached close to the horde of Uru-hai, Gandalf sends a blinding light from his staff and successfully blinds the nearby Uruk.

The battle after that was relatively easy the Uruk-hai quickly losing their ground and their courage. They quickly ran towards the forest…something told me that was a grave mistake on their part.

"Stay away from the trees!"

The Men stayed from the trees, and not too long after the Uruk-hai disappeared into the trees did the screaming begin and the trees shake and sway. The forest was most definitely alive. The evil creatures were no more welcome in their forest than they were in Helms Deep. Once we were certain we were safe we made our way back to Helms Deep. I was tired, and could easily sleep for about a week or more, but the dead needed to be attended to. As we approached the fortress the women and children, and those that were too frail to fight were slowly trailing out of the caves to survey the damage. From the looks on their faces they were shocked at the carnage. Most of the old and frail were grim but they weren't shocked. They had seen too many winters and knew this was the cost of the battle. The young ones…they wouldn't understand for some time to come. It made me sad. Eventually perhaps, there would be no need for war, or fighting.

Upon entrance of the fortress Eowyn was waiting, like the dutiful niece of the King. However I knew she was looking specifically for Aragorn. The hug that she gave him confirmed it. The Men began piling up the dead Uruk-hai. Gimli had taken it upon himself to sit on one that was dead smoking his pipe. I shook my head at the sight. I lounged on Arod as Legolas walked up to him on foot. He stroked his bow, rather proudly.

"Final count…42."

Gimli looked as though he was impressed but he looked rather smug.

"Forty-two? That's not bad for a pointy-eared elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on 43."

Before anyone could blink Legolas had shot an arrow…in between Gimli's legs…the one he was sitting upon.

"Forty-three," he said smirking.

Gimli looked at him with a sour look.

"He was already dead."

Legolas looked at him confused.

"He was twitching."

"He was twitching…because he's got my axe," He grabbed his axe and moves it around and the Uruk-hai moved as well. "Embedded in his nervous system!"

They both looked at me and I held my hands up in defense.

"I'm staying out of this one..." I said.

Gandalf whistled us over and Legolas climbed up behind me, while Gimli sat astride Brego behind Aragorn.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift."

Looking across the plains we saw Mordor, thunder and lightning erupted in the distance and the sky turns red.

"The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle Earth is about to begin."

I felt Legolas stiffen slight at the insulation and I saw Aragorn's face that was grim. I leaned back on the elven prince behind me and he relaxed slightly.

"All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits…in the wilderness…"

* * *

 _So it begins._


	10. Author's Note! Please Read Important!

**Author's Note**

* * *

 _Hiya!_

 _So that was the end for Book 3! It's crazy to even think of, I hope you enjoyed this part of the series. All that's left is_ The Return of the King _. The title for that next Book is going to be, "The Crownless will be King." Please look forward to the next chapter here shortly. Or at least the beginning I will try and get a chapter out today. But I make no promises…muwahahaha the suspense. Please PM me and/or review the story let me know what you thought and what you think I should add or even constructive criticism. Lots of Love,_

 _Breaiden0413_


End file.
